This invention relates generally to the field of fastening devices and deals more particularly with a fastener which employs spring action to fasten parts together.
Although conventional fastening devices function in an entirely satisfactory manner for the most part, there is considerable room for improvement in many respects. For example, fasteners such as rivets are at best difficult to remove without unduly damaging the fastener and the fastened parts. Other types of fasteners such as conventional screws and other threaded fasteners are not able to adequately fasten some materials and do not always fasten with adequate security. Vibration can loosen or dislodge some fasteners, as can the application of shear forces. When forces are exerted in a manner tending to pull fastened articles apart, many types of fasteners either fail or loosen and thus lose their holding power.
The various types of "blind" fasteners that have been developed such as "blind" rivets can be applied in cases where only one side of the work is accessible. However, removal of these blind fasteners is not easily accomplished and in most cases is impossible without mutilating the fastened objects and destroying the fastener so that it can not be used again.
Another problem with many existing fasteners is the time and difficulty involved in assembling and/or applying the fastener to the parts that are to be fastened. Versatility is an additional problem in that fasteners which function well in some applications are totally unsuitable for other applications. The various types of specialized fasteners that are available are characterized by high costs, due in large part to their multiple piece construction.
So called "quarter turn" and "quick release" fasteners are constructed to quickly release from the work pieces, usually by simply turning the fastener through an arc of approximately 90.degree.. However, fasteners of this type are unduly expensive and have limited applicability. In addition, this type of fastener is usually characterized by a number of parts which must fit together in order for the fastener to function as intended.